More Moments in Music
by Roofran411
Summary: Another answer to the Shuffle Challenge. Some little journeys into Petruchio and Kate's World. This time some of their family and friends have ventured with them.


**More Moments in Music**

The Shuffle Challenge.

The Shuffle Challenge is to set your I-pod to shuffle and:

Take the first ten random songs

Write a snip of a story to each song on a theme.

Write only to the length of the song.

This is my second challenge.

Again, I wrote my snippets by hand and typed them later correcting spelling and punctuation.

Again, my favourite film to write about is _The Taming of the Shrew_ but this time the songs demanded that I write about other people who live in Petruchio and Katherine's world .

The numbers beside each title are the time length of the song

**All These I'll Bring to You** Jeremy Northam 2.33

.

There was some tripey song on the car radio blethering on about starlight, about bringing roses and oceans to your love. I thought for a moment. And I thought I had better say something.

"Look Kate, I'm never going to do anything like that.

I mean roses and starlight and all that."

She looked at me, eyebrows raised to her hairline

"Christ, Piers, who wants all that shit?"

She smiled, leaned across and kissed me.

.

**Holding Out For a Hero** Bonnie Tyler 5.0

.

"Shouldn't you be looking for a hero-type? Like Tony or Dave?"

" Christ , no!" She giggled. "Not Tony! Wrong party."

A moment passed.

"Tim, the Party is thinking of someone like Margaret ." He looked up horrified.

" You sure you got the right person then ? "

She leaned across the desk

_"The Party is_. _**I**_ pick my Cabinet and _**I**_ am thinking of you. "

"Katherine …"

"I think we..._** I think I **_… can do no better.

I want John as my Foreign Secretary and **you** as my Chancellor.

What do you think of that unholy trio?"

His mouth dropped open. She winked at him.

His jaw dropped further.

When had anybody winked at him last?

He smiled and winked back.

"Yes. Yes Katherine, I think I would like it very much."

.

**Gopher Mambo**Yma Sumac…2.17

.

He sat by the roadside in the dust. He was more than half cut. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief when I suggested that _he_ changed the tyre. I squatted and heaved at the jack and overbalanced onto my backside, stones digging into me. I swore under my breath. I would have bruises there tomorrow.

He sniggered.

I seethed.

I will get him for this! I will! He will pay for this!

.

**This Is My Beloved** Lesley Garrett. 3.40

.

He looked down at her tiny face. He could see her eyes moving under the tightly screwed up lids.

A button nose above a perfectly folded rosebud mouth.

She suddenly opened her eyes and stared back at him. Startled, then astonished, he said "Kate, Kate! She has_ blue_ eyes! Navy blue!"

"All babies have blue eyes s when they are born. They'll change in a couple of days."

The little one sneezed.

Two, three tiny little sneezes. He smiled.

"Kate, Kate … one perfect little girl."

.

**The Girl from Ipanema** George Michael and Astrud Gilbert 3.19

.

We were lounging on the grass, watching School bat in the Annual Eton/Harrow cricket match.

Mum and Dad were being entertained by the Head, Lexi with them, so we were having some peace.

Cameron Major strolled past with Cameron Minor and a blonde. A particularly luscious blonde

I nudged Rupert hard and nodded after them.

"Hey Rupe! Who's that?"

"Cameron's sister."

"Blimey! The looks in their family certainly by passed him...and Minor".

Rupert, our opening bat, was out for 35. I was next man in but Johnson looked as if he were settled for a while. It was practically Tea time, anyway. I wouldn't be needed for a while, nor would Mike.

So I stood, and kicked Michael's boot.

"Coming you two?" I said.

And we sauntered after the Camerons into the Tea tent.

Singly or in plural, we Cricks know how to devastate.

And were we going to devastate.

Yup!

And in triplicate!

The blonde wouldn't know what hit her.

.

**Nobody does it better** Carly Simon 3.35

.

The first time he had been in the Strangers' Gallery for Prime Minister's Questions, he had wondered how she would manage over all the noise, barracking and jeers. She had such a little voice. S he was such a tiny little thing physically too

He had thought she would be quite intimidated but she had risen to it effortlessly.

Ed Milliband had been P.M. then, to her Leader of Her Majesty's Opposition.

A very experienced debating opponent

Well, he thought that anyone who could tear apart such pundits as Jeremy Paxman and John Humphreys could deal with Ed.

And she had.

Now she rose and moving to the Box, rested her hand on it for the first time as Prime Minister.

A smile rose to his lips.

Eyebrows raised, she looked around the Chamber as she waited for silence.

His Kate

Nobody does it better…

.

**Funny how time Slips Away.** Elvis Presley 2.42

.

Kate and I looked at each other over her little head. I clicked the key to lock the Range Rover and we each took one of her little hands and walked up the path to the village school. It was Lexi's first day.

Four and a half!

It seemed no time at all since I held her in my arms for the first time.

And now!

I looked at Kate and she smiled understandingly back at me.

We watch Lexi take off her coat and hat and hang them on her hook.

So confidently!

She turned, waved and ran into her classroom.

I sniffed.

"OK, it is permissible for your eyes to water a little when your baby starts school." Kate said.

.

**Her Mother Came too** Jeremy Northam 1.49

.

I look across at Bianca's mother.

She always seemed to be there then.

When I was head over heels in love with Bianca.

When I was in the depths of despair when Bianca dumped me

When Piers married Kate; what a disaster we thought that would be.

But now, there she is, Lesley, coming down the aisle towards me and I know she will always be there… with me.

**Something** George Harrison 3.10

.

She stood leaning against the back of the sofa, her hand creeping over it down to grasp a cushion.

"Would you like to repeat that?" she asked. She meant it to sound silky but it came out breathily sexy, almost Marilyn Monro.

"I have no objection whatsoever. You are the most … "he gasped as the cushion came flying at him with all the force she could muster and hit the breath out of him.

His hand flashed out and caught her wrist.

"Now then Kate, what have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself? One day I will smack your arse."

""I'd like to see you try "She struggled to free herself

"Is that a challenge? Because it would be no problem, in fact I would enjoy it."

"You into S/M ? I always you might be. You perve ! Sod! Bastard!"

He took a long slow intake of breath.

"I love it when you talk dirty, Kate, my love, my dove, my sweet."

A minor cheat … I took ten songs but I had to leave out one!

I could not write anything to it!

I defy anyone to write a snippet to Richard Harris's Mac Arthur Park

If you can, please let me know; I would love to read it.

.


End file.
